Flutterbat
Description Flutterbat is a character who made her first appearance in the episode of the 4th season of MLP: FiM - "Bats!". Fluttershy turned into Flutterbat who, having helped Applejack to get rid of the bats of her apple crop, uses her mythical "stare" on the bats, so that Twilight can use a spell to make the bats stop eating the apples ; this brought as a consequence that Fluttershy is attracted to the apples, and makes it become Flutterbat. Her appearance consists of a more pale skin tone, her mane looser, and of course, the eyes and fangs of a bat. Flutterbat doesn't recognize her friends, she have succumbed to her feral nature and only hisses at them in response. She flies off, and her friends are helpless to stop her. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You receive an ÜberCharge for 4 seconds and a speed boost for 6 seconds and all RED players are outlined for 8 seconds. :This rage stuns sentries for 7 seconds. :It takes about 3300 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding reload (R by default) a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your reload at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your reload at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 4 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release RELOAD." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Cloak is one of your special abilities. :To use this ability, press right mouse button, after which you will start turning invisible. After 1 second, you will become fully invisible for a maximum of 6.5 seconds. After the duration ends, you will start becoming visible again, which lasts 2 seconds. You can exit Cloak at any time while invisible by pressing the right mouse button again. :You can't fire any of your weapons while using this ability. Also you can't goomba enemy players while invisible. :You don't recharge your Cloak meter passively, running through ammo packs doesn't refill your Cloak meter either. Passive :On each kill, you refill 50% of your cloak meter. You also get healed by an amount equal to 1% of your max health. Your last movement ability is Glide. :This ability functions the same as the B.A.S.E. Jumper, meaning that if you are mid-air and press your jump key (Spacebar by default), your vertical descend speed slows down and caps to 112 Hammer units and your air control reduces to 50%. You can press your jump key at any time to deactivate this ability, but you can't use it again until you touch the ground. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Flutterbat's wings are flopping while she's gliding. She's also the only boss with wings that can glide, which shows that her wings are really strong and able to produce enough force to fight gravity in the cruel world of Team Fortress 2. Flutterbat is one of the few bosses, who's Super Jump takes only 4 seconds to recharge. The other ones being Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Surprise, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Battle Strategies Battling as Flutterbat Playing as Flutterbat plays much like other bosses, but because of her two unique abilities of cloaking and gliding, she plays slightly differently in terms of engagement, and in some regards can be weaker than other bosses. Her greatest weakness is anything that does knockback such as airblast, because her rage does not protect her from being knocked back, rendering it useless. Because you can cloak, you can use this to your advantage by ambushing lone players, or jumping into a group of players to eliminate a high priority target before jumping back out. However, your cloak does drain fast and if you’re marked by anything such as jarate or afterburn, or if your path trajectory is clearly being revealed by bullets, save your cloak and just decloak; they know you’re there already. Decloaking also takes about 2 seconds before you can attack, so decloaking earlier while on the way is better than right behind a player and then waiting to attack. Flutterbat’s rage is good in situations where you’re taking too much damage or you’re chasing someone down, as it grants invulnerability and increased movement speed; however, she’s still vulnerable to knockback and not avoiding knockback when raging would render it useless. You also need to use it strategically, as it only lasts for a short period of time. Using glide allows you to reach really high or really far places without ever landing, as you can continue gliding until your Super Jump recharges again. However, when gliding you take knockback, which would reduce your forward motion immensely. It's best to activate glide for only short periods of time, as being knocked back gives you only the option to drop straight down after releasing it. Battling against Flutterbat Because Flutterbat can both cloak and glide, your best chance at survival is always knowing where she is before she cloaks. Thankfully her cloak time is somewhat short, so most of the time it's used to drop down on top of you unsuspectingly. Sticking together in groups can help reduce the chance of you being picked off from her cloaking. Flutterbat's greatest weakness is knockback, as her forward movement when gliding can be mitigated by knockback. Her rage is also weak to knockback, so when she rages, try to escape by knocking her back, whether it be by airblast, rocket blasts to the feet, or some other method. To counter her ability to cloak, mark her with some sort of effect like milk or bleed, or spam the area she is in with bullets; that way you can continue tracking her trajectory from when the bullets reveal her location briefly. If you lose sight of her, chances are she's in the air somewhere and make sure you keep watch and listen for the decloak sound. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * RIGHT MOUSE activates/deactivates your Invis Watch. * Holding RELOAD ® will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) * JUMP (Spacebar) activates/deactivates the Glide. (while mid-air) Music [https://youtu.be/Ul49-3cc6Vk Sim Gretina - Flutterbats] [https://youtu.be/E9GGwW1A6G4 KingSpartaX37 - MLP FIM Flutterbat Boss Battle Theme] Quotes "Fluttershy!" ''"Hiss" "That's not Flutter'shy'... That's Flutter'bat'!"'' - Intro "Uh... Fluttershy, sweetness, please come down, and... do stop being a vampire bat." ''"Hiss" - Intro Flap - Super Jump of Several Bats Flying Around Hiss - Rage an Apple - Killing Spree Sniffing Hiss - Last Man Standing ''"Not sure about the rest of you guys, ''entranced but I'm...really...hungry~."'' - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Spy Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses